A. The Contractor shall provide a well equipped animal facility for the maintenance of standard laboratory animals which include up to 200 mice, 20 rabbits, 15 guinea pigs, 15 rats, 10 goats and 10 hamsters, 7 gibbons and thirty other nonhuman primates for periods one and two, and up to 150 mice, 16 rabbits, 15 guinea pigs, 15 rats, 7 goats, 4 gibbons and twenty other nonhuman primates. The animals will be utilized in the inoculation of viral and cellular antigens as well as infectious virus. Facilities will also be provided for necroscopy, gross pathology, as well as testing sera for antibodies against cellular and viral antigens. B. For vaccine testing supplement: For this supplementary effort for vaccine development, the contractor shall provide an animal facility to house 15 nonhuman primates for inoculation with ISCOM preparations from HTLV-III envelope and other antigens as well as challenge with infectious virus. Facilities will also be provided for necroscopy, gross pathology and testing of sera for antibodies by Elisa, RIA and Western blotting. Veterinary services will be provided to draw blood biweekly and physical exams monthly.